Shadow's Fist
by Geordie Jedi01
Summary: Tarc Ravon and Nomado Oden,soldiers of Jabba the Hutt,hitch a ride on the Tantive IV with cargo bound for Jabba's Palace.Little do they know that what will happen next shall shape their destiny and the fate of the Rebel Alliance... Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Star wars,if I did I would not be sitting at this computer.**

**I do own the main characters of this story: Tarc Ravon and Nomado Oden**

* * *

**Star Wars:Shadow's fist**

**CHAPTER 1**

The blockade runner shot out of hyperspace in a flash of blue light over the desert planet, Tatooine. Captain Raymus Antilles stood at the command bridge of the _Tantive IV_. "We're above Tatooine now, Ravon," he said to the man standing behind him. "We can't land because of the empire but you shouldn't have a problem taking an escape pod."

Tarc Ravon, a scruffy brown haired man, approached the captain. "I shouldn't," he said. "And I hope my cargo is in good condition?"

"It should be," answered Antilles. "Before I inspect it," Ravon replied. "I'm going to thank the princess for the lift."

Ravon exited the command bridge and made his way up to princess Leia's quarters. He opened the doors and walked in. "Thank you for the ride Leia," he said. "I'd love to stay longer but Jabba doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"And I know you don't approve of my career choice," he added. Leia turned around. "Normally I wouldn't be caught seen with a smuggler," she explained "but you and your father did help to uncover these plans."

She picked up a small holodisc and held it up to him. He looked at the disc for a moment and thought about what he had lost in order for the rebels to obtain the information. `_One life for billions I suppose_` he thought. He shook the thoughts from his mind. They said their goodbyes and Tarc headed down to where his cargo was being kept.

He entered the room where it was being kept. An Ithorian dressed in a grey jacket and trousers approached him. "Tell me you've fixed it Nomado?" Tarc asked him. "I've finished with the servo controller," he explained in a deep voice. "It should be fine now." They examined the cargo. It was a protocol droid, modified to be jabba's bodyguard. Tarc and Nomado had been tasked with capturing it and delivering it to Jabba's palace. The droid was a metallic silvery grey with small blast marks in places from when they had taken it from the facility. He was about to take the droid to the pod bay when something hit the ship, it shook the transport so hard it threw Tarc, Nomado and the droid across the room. Tarc picked himself up and darted over to the comlink. He switched on the holocam to the command bridge. "Antilles, what was that?" he exclaimed. Raymus Antilles' image appeared on the holoscreen. "Star Destroyer, Ravon," he replied. "I think they know about the Death Star plans." Another laser blast rocked the ship. "We wont be able to outrun them." the captain said. "Why not," Tarc questioned. "it's a blockade runner isn't it?" Raymus frowned and said. "They took us by surprise and shut down the hyper drive." Tarc looked at Nomado then looked back to the hologram. "Raymus, get the guards to the airlock hatches to defend the ship." Tarc commanded. "I've already given the order," Antilles answered. "Goodbye, my friend." Tarc pressed a switch and Princess Leia appeared on the holoscreen. "Princess are you alright?" he asked. The princess began to speak "I'm fine, you get-." the communication cut off. "We're on our own." he thought. "What should we do now?" Nomado asked "We've got to get off this ship, I have an idea." Tarc took a small remote from his pocket and pressed a green button. The droid in the corner of the room twitched. It's eyes lit up and glowed gold. It jerked and twitched. Slowly it stood up. It spoke in a cold, slow, metallic voice. "Assassin droid 1.1.A , operational."

Sooner than Tarc could reply he heard an explosion coming from above him. "They've already gotten through," Nomado said. "Droid, follow me." he commanded.

Tarc ran down the hall with Nomado and 1.1.A in tow. They turned a sharp corner and were nearly cut down by a flurry of blaster fire. "Stormtroopers!" he cried. "Droid, attack!" he ordered. The battle droid's eyes whirred and clicked as it aimed. It held up it's left arm and ignoring the lasers hitting it's armour, shot out a burst of flame which scorched the imperial troops. The trio ignored their screams and cries for help as they ran past the howling mass of bodies. "We have to find the pod bay," Nomado said. "This way."

Nomado led his friend and the droid past a small battle, and eventually reached the pod bay. Tarc led them to the end of the bay. "Wait," Nomado said. "What," Tarc said, frustrated. "We're in a hurry." "If we jettison the pod, we'll be spotted and shot to pieces." Nomado explained. Tarc pointed to a pod at the end of a corridor. "That pod is disguised as a turbolaser turret," Tarc told Nomado. "If they see it they'll think it just broke off from damage."

Nomado and the droid prepared the pod as Tarc kept guard. He Heard footsteps and mechanical whirring coming from the second corridor. He warily crept towards the noise, keeping to the shadows. He drew his blaster pistol and held his finger ready on the trigger. He saw a hooded figure with an R2 unit. The figure moved towards him, still facing the astromech, quickly as a gold protocol droid turned the corner, ranting about something. Tarc didn't listen, as the figure was moving quickly with it's head down. Tarc hid in the shadows, waiting for the figure to get closer. Tarc put his hand on the small sword at his belt. As the figure came into view, he grabbed them. He pulled down the hood and the alarmed face of Leia Organa stared at him. "Princess!" he exclaimed. "Get your hands off me." Leia said sharply. Tarc quickly put his hands by his side. "Sorry. Look we have an escape pod ready," he said quickly. "Wait here and I'll see if the coast is clear." Tarc slowly moved to the next corridor. He was about to move on when he heard laser fire behind him. He turned back and saw Leia being shot down by a stormtrooper. Tarc watched for a moment. "She'll be alright," one trooper said. "Inform lord Vader we have a prisoner." Tarc turned and ran back to the pod. He didn't want to leave her but he couldn't stand up to all those storm troopers. He jumped into the pod. "Let's go," he urged. Tarc closed the pod door as Nomado turned on the controls and said "You better be right about this,"

The pod shot out from the _Tantive IV _and fell towards the uninviting desert world.

* * *

Quite short, please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or stop all together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are. Second chapter, a lot longer than the first. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

The sun shone brightly, scorching cold sand on the desert planet. The warm rays lit up the grey escape pod that lay, half buried in the dune. Tarc's eyes slowly blinked open. He clutched his head and groaned. He looked around the pod but his vision was blurry. A brown and grey object knelt beside him. It reached out with one hand and shook him gently. Tarc's vision returned to normal and he recognised Nomado in front of him. Tarc found himself sprawled on the floor of the pod. He angrily swatted the Ithorian's hand away. Tarc then remembered what had happened: _The pod was falling through the Tatooine atmosphere. Tarc glanced out of the window, seeing the surface of the planet coming ever closer. Tarc looked over at Nomado, he had the same worried expression Tarc had. As if he had a bad feeling about this. A sudden crash battered the pod and sent its passengers flailing about in their seats. The pod had skimmed across the top of a mountain and was being sent spiralling out of control. Tarc's belt was cut and he was torn from his seat. The last thing he remembered was smacking his head on the floor._

Nomado helped his friend up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'll be alright," Tarc answered. "We've been through worse, how are you?" Nomado showed Tarc the large cut on his leg. "I'm sure there's a medical kit in here." Tarc said. "Tarc found what he was looking for in a compartment below the window. He took a bandage from the box. While doing this he looked over to the droid. It was slumped in it's seat, deactivated. Parts of it's body were dented and small holes were visible in the chest plate. He focused on Nomado's leg. Nomado felt strange. As Tarc touched the wound the pain seemed to recede momentarily. He though it best not to mention it. Tarc finished with the bandage and Nomado stood with minimal difficulty. He looked to the droid and said, "Let's hope for our sakes it's not too badly damaged."

Once the droid was activated and Nomado had fixed most of the damage, they opened the door panel and warily exited the pod, unsure of what they may find. Tarc and Nomado moved slowly around the pod, with blasters pointed out in front of them. They met back at the entrance of the pod. "Area looks clear," Tarc informed Nomado. "Let's see if droid's picked anything up." Nomado suggested. They had left the droid to monitor radio signals and scan the area for anywhere they could take shelter.

"Found anything yet droid?" Tarc asked as they walked into the pod. 1.1.A looked up from the monitoring equipment it was holding. "Scans detect a small rebel cell to the north-west," it began. "A day's journey from this vicinity." "Suppose we could get there," Tarc started, "If we can reach it by nightfall." Nomado stared out of the pod's window. "We'll be lucky," he said with a worrying tone. "The suns will begin to set soon and you know what creatures lurk in the sands at night." Tarc pondered for a moment then explained his idea, "If we hurry we could find a cave somewhere."

They gathered supplies and wandered out into the vast unknown wilderness. Tarc fastened his greyish brown jacket. He tapped his right fingers lightly on his holstered gun and held his left hand closely to the small sword at his belt. He looked to his Ithorian friend and saw that he too was keeping a hand on his blaster and his eyes on the landscape. He then looked to the droid. It was walking, almost marching, seemingly oblivious and without care for itself or anything. With no emotions or feelings. Tarc envied the droid, somewhat.

The suns had almost set and a bright streak of crimson light blazed from behind the rocky red mountains. Nomado was at the lead of the group and saw a small opening in the rocks. "There!" he shouted back to Tarc and 1.1.A, pointing toward the cave. "We can make our camp there." Nomado set off for the cave. "Careful Nomado," Tarc called. "You don't know what's in there." "I volunteer to go first." 1.1.A said. The droid moved towards the cave with Tarc and Nomado behind it.

They moved further into the cave. The darkness gathered and seemed to swirl before their eyes. Only the lights from 1.1.A's eyes lit a dim pathway. They reached the end of the cave and saw that it opened up into a much larger cavern. They saw other passages around the cavern. Much larger than the one they had just traversed. Nomado heard a distant scuttling and tumbling of rocks across the cavern. He put it down to womp rats and continued to inspect the area with his companions. He heard something different this time. A distant stomping and low growling. He grabbed Tarc and said: "Listen." They both listened to the noise. It was getting louder. Which must mean it was getting closer. 1.1.A had also stopped and was targeting it's wrist blaster on the passage entrance from which the noise was coming. "I am picking up a large life reading." it explained. "How large?" Tarc asked shakily. The droid rotated it's head towards him and uttered the word: "Very."

Then with a roar that would shatter the bones and strike a dark fear into the soul of the Emperor himself, the huge bulk of a Krayt Dragon lumbered into the large cavern. The dragon bared it's teeth, thick saliva dripping from its mouth. The trio moved back to the passage they had entered through. "What's the plan?" Tarc asked Nomado. "I was hoping you would have one." Nomado whispered. "RUN!" 1.1.A cried. They turned and tried to run back the way they had come but the towering beast heaved it's tail down and blocked their way. Tarc dragged Nomado and 1.1.A into a small fissure in the cavern wall, then clambered in himself. "Things look bleak," Nomado said. "Things…always…look bleak," Tarc panted, "We need to get out of here," "If I may interject," 1.1.A interrupted, "I have a suggestion."

1.1.A explained his plan and put it into motion. They made sure that the Krayt Dragon was on the other side of the cavern. They could see that it was resting. Resting but watching. "Don't know why we're doing this," Tarc complained. "Might as well let it eat us." "We've discussed it and this seems the best plan." Nomado informed him. "I calculate a 67% percent chance of success." 1.1.A notified. "Good odds." Nomado said awkwardly. "Move now!" 1.1.A commanded. Tarc and Nomado dashed out of their hiding place in opposite directions. The dragon saw this and roared as it moved towards them. Tarc drew his blaster and fired several times at the colossal reptile. The laser blasts did little to the dragon's thick hide but it yelped slightly as the each shot was fired. Tarc met up with Nomado. "My parts' done," he shouted, "your turn." Tarc had lured the Krayt Dragon to the other side of the cave where a large hill of boulders stood. "Cover your ears," Nomado cried. breathed in then bellowed. The mouths on either side of his head roared. The Krayt dragon screeched and swung it's head. Unable to cope with the concussive scream, it toppled backwards towards the boulder heap. 1.1.A emerged from the cave, took some small spheres from a compartment at it's waist and threw them at the boulders. A faint beeping was heard then the spheres exploded, causing the rocks to come crashing down upon the Dragon. 1.1.A moved over to Tarc and Nomado. "Good work." Tarc said softly. "Thank you sir," the droid said, "I suggestthat we stay here and let master Oden recover."

The next morning the trio had already set off for the rebel camp. They cleared a sand dune and saw a small grey building with tents around it. "Is this the location?" Tarc asked. "Affirmative," 1.1.A responded. As they reached the base Nomado began to inspect the tents around them. He saw something quite large covered with a grey sheet. He decided it was the rebels' means of transport. Tarc walked up to the entrance. "How do you think we get in?" he asked his companions. "You don't," 1.1.A said. Tarc turned around. "What?" he asked edging closer to it. "Your journey ends here." the droid explained, holding up a rifle. Tarc heard a whooshing sound. He spun around and saw two heavily armed stormtroopers appeared from the doorway. Tarc and Nomado drew their blasters but realised it was futile as more stormtroopers emerged from the building. A trooper moved towards them. "Tarc Ravon and Nomado Oden you are under arrest in the name of the Empire, stand down immediately," he ordered. "Drop your weapons and raise your hands." he instructed. Tarc and Nomado did as instructed. "What is this 1.1.A?" Nomado enquired. "1.1.A is a pseudonym," it explained. "You may call me IG-88."


End file.
